Retaliation
by Eris O'Reilly
Summary: I received two bad reviews. This is what I decided to do with them. HEAVY SLASH. Stan/Ari. Vaguely part of the Forced Exhibition Series.


**Retaliation**

**Author: K. M. Carthoway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Okage. Really, I don't.  
**

**Warnings: SEX. I guess sex is a warning now.  
**

**Author's Notes: I've just received two awful 'reviews' on the two stories: Outhouse**** Blues and The Beginnings of the Relationship that I posted earlier this week. They're deleted now, but you can still view them here, in this story. I felt a little wronged (as you'll see) and decided to retaliate in my own way. This is what came about.**

* * *

**Retaliation**

It was a cold night on the jungles southwest of Madril. The steamy climate dropped for the first time that season to a comfortable level, enough that Ari wasn't baking when he wandered outside to find his master. Stan had left their house some time ago, but did nothing but stand on the back porch and stare up at the stars.

Ari crossed his arms and leaned against the porch railing. "So, what are we doing tonight, Master?"

Stan grinned, but his face still pointed heavenward. "We're going to do what we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world."

Ari laughed. "Right." They were silent once more, the boy turning his attention to the stars like his master. It was a while before Stan spoke up.

"I received something today."

Ari turned his attention back to the blond. "What?"

Stan handed the boy a slip of paper. "It seems we have made a new enemy."

"We?" Ari questioned. He grabbed the paper, and quickly skimmed over it.

K. M. Carthoway,

The following review has been submitted to: Outhouse Blues Chapter: 1

From: You Suck ()

-------------------

Stan and Ari isn't disgusting and annoying to ruin this fandom by making Ari Stan's truth is YOU want to fu-ck Stan not Ari so just make up your own original character to represent you then have your own fantasies of YOU fu-cking Stan cause thats what YOU really TRAUMATIZING ARI BIT*CH.

K. M. Carthoway,

The following review has been submitted to: The Beginnings of the Relationship Chapter: 1

From: I Can't Stand Perv's Like You. ()

-------------------

Way to ruin Ari by making him the girl to represent you the stupid bit*ch who wants to screw and Ari isn't disgusting and annoying to ruin this fandom by making Ari Stan's truth is YOU want to screw Stan so why don't You create your own character to represent YOU then YOU can have your perverted fantasies without traumatizing poor Annie would have been traumatized too.I am not close-minded or a homophobe you just plain suck because you ruin characters.

Finished reading, Ari stared at the paper in confusion. "K. M. Carthoway…?"

"That girl who followed us around a few months ago. Asking questions," Stan explained. He added, "She gave us those muffins."

Ari nodded in recognition. "Oh yeah! Those muffins were good." His eyebrows furrowed underneath his bangs. "But wasn't her name—"

"Penname, Slave?" Stan interjected.

Ari nodded and returned his attention to the paper. "So she wrote a story about us, and got this in reply?"

Stan 'hmmed'.

"Well, the spelling's atrocious," Ari commented. "'Stan and Ari isn't canon'? Isn't it supposed to be 'they _aren't_ canon'? 'Stop traumatizing Ari, bitch'? I haven't read the story, what did she do to me?"

Stan turned towards the boy and crossed his arms in his usual, dominant pose. "She made you deathly afraid of exhibitionism, and then had other characters accidentally walk in on us having sex."

Ari snorted. "Well, that would traumatize me, I guess."

"It was rather refreshing, actually," Stan continued. "It gets horribly tiresome watching you shed your clothing in public at a whim all the time."

Ari stuck out his tongue. "Oh shut up. I don't do that all the time. Besides, you like it."

Stan grinned and stalked close to his slave, invading his personal space. "Yeah, I do."

Ari braced himself up against the railing of the porch. "So… what are we going to do about this?"

Stan dragged his hands up and down Ari's chest, scratching at the fabric of the boy's shirt. "The review? Nothing."

"Nothing?" Ari questioned, shaking the paper angrily. "Stan, the dickhead called me a bitch. 'Stan's bitch'!"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Ari conceded. "But still…"

"I know," Stan appeased. "Until the worm resurfaces, there's nothing that we can do." He brushed Ari's face with the back of his hand. "Besides, I'm sure that girl will think of some way to retaliate."

Ari smiled. "Yeah," he agreed, and dropped the review. He looked directly into Stan's eyes. "Let's have sex."

"Now?"

"Now."

Stan shrugged, "Alright."

Ari prodded, "Can I be on top?"

"Don't push your luck." Stan turned and headed back for the house. He turned around when he realized that his lover wasn't following him. "Slave?"

"Right here," Ari said, pushing himself off the railing. "I want to do it _right here_."

Stan hesitated. "Ari…"

"No one will be watching us," Ari reasoned. "Except for the man-eating birds," he licked his lips, "and I don't think they're going to care."

Stan stalked back to the boy. "Ari…"

"Fast and dirty, Stan. I want it."

Ari dropped down to his knees, and once Stan was in range, he grappled for the fly on the older man's pants. Unfastening the material, Ari grinned before releasing Stan into the night air. He fisted Stan once, before taking him all into his mouth, feeling the head of his penis bounce against the back of this throat. Stan took in a shuddering gasp, and grabbed the boy's head, but didn't try to control him.

Bobbing his head up and down, Ari worked Stan into full erection, until the flesh was straining against his lips and Ari had a much harder time taking the man all in. He released him with a few licks of his tongue around the head, then turned around and fell on his hands and knees, facing away from Stan.

"Gods, Ari," Stan murmured. He wrapped his arms around the youth and undid his pants, pulling them down his thighs.

Flesh exposed, Ari craned his head and gave Stan a lusty look. "Do it."

"Going to."

Ari dropped his head. "Good..." The word trailed off into a groan as Stan leaned down and licked Ari on his entrance. "Good," Ari repeated, and his groan turned to gasps as Stan centered himself and began pushing inside.

Stan stroked Ari's flanks like a bucking horse. "Yes, Ari. Let me in."

"So good," Ari exclaimed, and concentrated on relaxing his muscles so his master could come all the way inside. He let his forearms fold and drop his front to the porch floor. He felt the wind brush against his skin, but it was warm and did nothing to alleviate the heat that brought sweat to his flesh. He reached back a hand and started stroking himself.

Stan finally pushed himself to the hilt, and started thrusting. "Yes," he groaned. Ari groaned back, wordlessly, but met each forward thrust with a backwards push of his own.

The sensation built until it was unbearable. Stan above him panted and slammed into his body, movements getting rough with the impending orgasm. Ari licked the palm of his hand and stroked himself, the lubrication easing the friction of flesh over flesh. With the addition of this thumb over the head, the heat built up and overflowed over his legs and all the way up his waist, and air turned to sparks and—

"Oh gods, Stan!" Ari came.

Ari shuddered and his muscles tensed all around him. He was close before, but the added restriction pushed Stan quickly over the edge. He pounded into him a few more times, before spilling his seed deep inside of the boy.

They both collapsed onto the porch. Stan carefully withdrew, and settled himself behind the boy. They took a moment to catch their breath.

"Sticky?"

Ari flexed his hand. "Very."

Stan grinned, then grunted and pulled himself into a sitting position. He was already on his feet before Ari even rolled over. "Need help, Slave?"

Ari grinned back up at him. "Just trying to feel my legs." He looked at Stan: pants undone, manhood still wet from being inside him, hair mussed up. Ari's grin softened into a smile. "You go on ahead. I'll be in in a minute."

Stan nodded and shuffled into the house. Ari rolled fully onto his back, and stared at the roof of their porch. He was utterly still, listening only to the sound of his pounding heart slowing down and settling to its normal rate. When everything was again at peace, he sat up and regained his feet. He pulled up his pants and saw the paper, discarded some time ago. Ari laughed, and walked back into the house.

"Yup. I'm totally traumatized."

Read, and review _nicely_...?


End file.
